This invention relates generally to apparatus for displaying merchandise for sale and more particularly, to a so-called knockdown-type display stand.
Display stands or racks for presenting various goods in a manner to promote their sale are well known and typically comprise one or more panels mounted on a base with the panels provided with some type of attachment means for holding the goods to be displayed.
An example of a prior art display stand is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,666 in which a plurality of panels, each formed with means to support articles, are joined together. A hinge having a slot is formed on one edge of each panel and a pin is formed on an opposite edge so that pin of one panel is lockingly received in the opening of an adjacent panel.
This display stand can be provided to the ultimate user, that is to the retailer, in a compact container who can then readily assemble the display rack which, in its assembled form, occupies considerable space.
Although the above-described display stand is effective, there is always a need for units that may be more easily assembled as well as a continuing desire to provide new, pleasing, clean and simple designs to display articles of merchandise in an effective manner.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a display stand for mounting a plurality of articles of merchandise in an attractive manner which can be shipped and stored in a compact container and which can easily and quickly be assembled by the user when ready for use. Another object is the provision of such a stand which can be assembled by individuals having little or no skill with minimal instruction.
Briefly, in accordance with the invention, identically formed top and bottom stand members have a plurality of panel receiving seats formed about their peripheries. The panel receiving seats comprise a pair of guide pins extending away from a face surface of the member generally perpendicular to the surface along with a tab dispose between the guide pins and also extending away from the face surface. A laterally extending lip is formed on the free distal end of the tab. A plurality of elongated, vertical panel members are formed with identical top and bottom walls, each wall having a pair of apertures having a size selected to closely receive the guide pins and being spaced apart the same distance as the guide pins along with an edge surface disposed between the apertures. A panel is placed on one stand member at each panel receiving seat with the guide pins received in the apertures of a wall and a force is exerted on the outer surface of the stand member in the vicinity of the tab until the lip of the tab passes beyond the respective edge surface of the panel member. The opposite stand member is then placed over the other wall of the panel members with the guide pins received in the apertures and a force is exerted on the outer surface of the stand member until each lip passes beyond the respective edge surface of the panel members to lock the members together. According to a feature of the invention, a cam surface is formed on the tab and the wall edge surface to facilitate attachment. According to another feature of the invention, the tab is formed on a rib between adjacent cut-out sections to facilitate pushing of a tab beyond the edge surface. According to yet another feature, the top and bottom stand members are formed with a lip about their peripheries having a configuration matching the shape of the assembled panel members and located relative to the guide pins to closely receive the respective ends of the panel members to add stability to the side walls of the panel members.
When the panel members are mounted in the display, the side wall of one panel member extends closely adjacent to the side wall of an adjacent panel member without having any direct connection therebetween.